New Wings
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Jade is a winged girl created by Korona.Since she was little she was told she had to be the best.After her escape she ended up in NYC but what happens when she meets the Flock?Will she befriend them and find love or live up to her purpose,to be the best?
1. Meeting the Flock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the Flock, or any other Max Ride characters.**

**But I do own Jade, Kim, Brandon, and Snakes.  
**

* * *

My name is Jade and I was taken away from my parents at birth. My DNA was mix with the a bird's DNA and I grew wings. I lived in a cage at a place called Korona for the first eleven years of my life.

During the time I was there they put me through test after test always saying I had to be the best. I had only one friend in this hell hole his name was Trenton. But even I couldn't have that because when I was ten he was taken away while I slept. I never saw him again.

Trenton was the reason I wanted to escape. I can't explain how I did it but I did.

After getting out I tried to find people like me. People with wings. I did find a few people. In New York City I met a girl and her brother. She told me they were different. They had wings like me. We set up a shelter for hybrids like us in the broken down part of the city.

That was about a year ago. Now I'm almost fifteen, I think, and still stay here with Kim and her brother Brandon. We go out to see if we can find any hybrids and bring the back. Most stay for a few weeks then leave but a couple how stayed with us permanently. We are all trying to hide from the Snakes (Half person half snake people created by Korona) or Erasers.

So far me and Kim have keep our hide out secret. Only leaving to get food or look for more hybrids. But today I left Kim in charge of the few little ones we have so I could just walk.

I stayed out all day and nothing happened no sudden attacks, no hybrids, no even some normal person drama. It was so boring.

It was already dark by the time I actually looked at the sky so I decide to go to the little place in the subway tunnel. I found it when I first got here and had found Kim yet.

The little place was more crowded then usual. I looked around. That's when I saw a creepy guy. He was looking at me funny and I had an idea what he was thinking. God I hate being alone here. I forget that.

The creepy guy started to get up and walk towards me. I quickly spotted a group of kids. The two that were still awake looked about my age maybe older. I walked over to them.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy looked up at me and said," What do you want?"

"I need somewhere to sleep. Can I sleep by you guys," I said. I nodded towards the creep walking closer to me.

The girl got what I met and said, "Yes of course. I'm Max by the way."

I sat down next to Max and watch the creep back away. It's not like I couldn't take him on my own but I don't like being alone in this place any way.

"I'm Jade," I said, "and thanks."

"Don't worry it's okay," she said. "So why are you here?"

"I got kicked out of central park," I laughed. It wasn't a lie. I did and to see the look on the cop's face when I ran priceless.

"Us too," she laughed. "This is Fang by the way."

"Hey," I smiled at him. He just nodded at me.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't work. So I over heard Max and Fang's conversation.

"Why'd you let her stay her," Fang said angry.

"Didn't you see the way that guy looked at her?" Max asked. "I couldn't just let her fend for herself with that guy there."

Fang sighed, "Typical Max. Always defending the ones who can't defend themselves." It sound like he was smiling. "Go to sleep I'll take first watch," he said.

After that I dozed off. I woke up the next morning completely unaware of where I was. Then I remember last night and sighed.

Max and Fang were both asleep. Instead there was a boy with shoulder length strawberry blond hair awake.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Who's there!" He called out.

I jumped back but quickly recovered. "My names Jade. I met your friends Max and Fang last night," I said calmly. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah I guess" he mumbled. After I sat next to him he asked, "What did Max tell you exactly?"

"She said I could sleep by you guys cuz I was alone and this creep was following me," I sighed remembering.

"Kay. I'm Iggy," the boy said.

Iggy was looking forward at nothing in particular. I'd seen this before so I had to asked "Iggy I know we just met and stuff but I was wonder if I could ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said perfectly calm.

I took a deep breath, "Are you blind?"

He was stunned by my question at first but then said, "Is it really that obvious?"

I giggled, "No I had a friend that was blind and you both have eyes that stare into space. So it's only obvious to me."

He laughed too, "Yeah guess it would be."

We sat there until the rest of the kids woke up. Max told everyone who I was and a girl came up to me.

"Hi I'm Nudge. It's nice to meet you. So how long have you been in New York?" She babbled.

"Little over a year," I said.

"Oooo, Max can Jade show us around?" She asked.

Max looked at me.

"I don't mind," I said. With that Max nodded.

"Yaaaa!" Nudge said. Then her stomach growled. "Max I'm hungry," she said.

"I know the best place for breakfast in downtown, New York if your interested," I said.

"Okay let's go" Max said quickly after hearing her own stomach growl.

I laughed, "Okay let's go." With that we headed to downtown.

**

* * *

Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chinatown

**Sorry it took so long! My dad deleted the chapter I had written so it took me forever to rethink of the chapter. Then I got an idea. So I'm sorry if this story goes by a little quick but I plan to do a squeal. But for now here's my next chapter.**

* * *

"What is this?" Fang asked.

"It's a hash brown," I said. He gave me a confused look. I sighed, "Potatoes in a patty form."

He nodded and took a bite. "Taste's bland," he complained. I gave him a bottle of ketchup. He put some on it then nodded.

I smiled and looked around to see everyone else enjoying the hash browns. We started walking towards central park when I froze. Iggy noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked pausing next to me.

I smiled. "Who wants to see my favorite part of New York City?" I asked them. They nodded. I turned to the entrance to Chinatown, New York. "This is Chinatown," I lead them in.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy immediately ran to the store windows. Gazzy was smiling as he watched the man make a sort of bread. Nudge gasped when she saw the beautiful clothing and Angel loved all the colors.

Max and Fang watched the younger kids to make sure no one got lost. While Iggy and I stayed back. Iggy sighed. I turned to him and saw a frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Iggy?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

I stopped. Iggy soon stopped when he realized I had. "Iggy you better not lie to me. I can tell when people are lying!" I said.

"I'm just upset. Everyone is talking about all the colors and all the clothes and stores, but I can't see it. So I can't enjoy it like everyone else," Iggy screamed.

"Oh," I hadn't thought of that. "Iggy I'm sorry I forgot that you were blind. I didn't mean to do this," I apologized.

Iggy smiled. "Don't apologize Jade. You forgot it happens. I should just stop putting my troubles out on you," he said.

My eyes lit up as I got an idea. "I know why don't I let you feel the textures and designs. Then I could just tell you the colors," I suggested hoping it would stop him from frowning.

Iggy nodded. "Sure why not let's try it," he smiled. I took his hand and felt a electric shock go through my body. I was surprised I had never felt anything like this. I looked and saw that Iggy had felt it to.

I shook my head and tried to ignore it. Iggy and I headed to a store close by. That was how the rest of our day went. Iggy and I feeling the fabrics, Nudge and Angel looking at clothes, Gazzy watching various people make food, and Max and Fang watching.

Finally around sunset we made it back to central park. My stomach growled. Iggy laughed but his stomach growled soon after.

I laughed. "Now who's hungry?" I asked jokingly.

Iggy rolled his pale eyes. "Shut up," he laughed.

"Max we're hungry how about you guys?" I asked.

Most people nodded. "How about hot dogs?" Max shrugged.

"Simple enough," Fang said as he walked over to a close by hot dog vender and ordered hot dogs for everyone.

When I got mine I grabbed the ketchup bottle. "What do you want on yours Iggy?" I asked.

"Ketchup," her answered. I nodded and went to grab his. I then realized he was still holding my hand.

I blushed. "Iggy if you want ketchup on your hot dog I'll be needing my hand," I said, embarrassed.

Iggy blushed but let go of my hand. I put the condiment on the hot dog the handed it to him. We walked to the benches where everyone else was sitting. We ate our hot dogs in silence.

When finished Angel asked, "Max where are we going to sleep?"

"Subway?" She suggested. We nodded remembering that we both had gotten kicked out of central park so that was not an option.

We headed to the Subway and took the spot we had last night since it seemed no one had taken it. I volunteered to take first watch and Iggy also volunteered.

The others feel asleep quickly so that left Iggy and I. We sat and just talked for a while. Then there was an awkward silence. I figured it was time to thank him.

"Iggy," I started to get his attention. He looked at me and I continued. "I want to thank you and your friends for letting me stay for a while," I said.

"No need to thank us. I'm just glad you decided to stay here with us you really made this day fun," Iggy smiled at me.

I blushed. "Thanks I was always told I could make things more fun," I laughed. Kim had always said I could make anything hard fun.

"You sleep. Our watch is almost over anyway so I'll just wake Fang up in a few," Iggy said.

"No I said I'd take first wake and I intend to follow through," I told him.

Iggy got closer to my face. "Just sleep Jade. You need it," he said.

I started to feel dizzy so I just said, "Okay."

Iggy was right I was tired. I soon drifted into a deep sleep after I'd closed my eyes.

_I was flying through the night sky. I wasn't in New York I could easily tell that. There were stars all around me; it was beautiful._

_I felt someone watching me so I looked back. I was six blurred figures in the distance. I assumed they were one of the kids from the shelter since I didn't know of any other flying kids._

_As I got closer I started to recognize the faces. I saw Max and Fang and Angel and Gasman and Nudge and… Iggy! They had wings._

_I heard Nudge scream as I moved closer. I got confused. Why would she be screaming at me? Then I saw all of them start to turn away from me._

"_Wait!" I screamed._

_Max turned and looked at me. "How could you betray us like this?" She asked then took off._

_I was shocked. But still in this panic I lifted my hand to my face. I felt hair…_

I shoot up gasping for air. This was a nightmare I had often. Though it was Kim and Brandon and not Max.

I closed my eyes and put my head between my knees in the attempt to breath normally. When I lifted my head I saw Max and the others staring at me. _Crap! _I thought.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that it's been for ever but I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so here ya go! Review!


	3. McDonalds

"Jade what's wrong?" Max asked me.

"Bad dream," I told her. I couldn't tell her my secret. Neither secret. I should tell her I know there secret though right?

"It must have been a really bad dream," Nudge said. "Do you always talk in your sleep?" She asked.

I forgot about that. I just shrugged and she nodded. "Why don't we go get breakfast?" I suggested.

They nodded and we started off. We headed to off towards another part of New York.

"Where are we going?" Fang finally asked after fifteen minutes of walking.

"McDonalds in Broadway. It's one of the coolest McDonalds in the U.S.," I said.

They nodded and we walked up to the McDonalds on Broadway. We walked in a their eyes widen as they took in all the lights.

"This is awesome," Gasman said. He spun around trying to take it all in.

I laughed and tried to explain to Iggy where we were. He thanked me then we went up to the counter and ordered our meal. Max order her family a lot of food as I expected.

I mentally laughed as I walked up to the counter. "I'll take two Big Mac meals, an apple pie, a six piece chicken nugget, and a strawberry banana smoothie," I said.

The woman looked baffled as she tried to take down everything I'd just said. "Are you sure you can eat all this little girl?" She asked.

I laughed. "Don't tell me what I can't eat," I said. "And I ain't no little girl." I walked away from the counter and saw everyone had open mouths. "What?" I asked.

They closed their mouths and headed to a seat. Our food was brought to us by the lady at the counter. We started eating.

I sensed something behind me so I glanced back. There sat an eraser and a snake. Oh God how do I handle this?

"Don't look up," Max commanded. "When I count to ten we run for the door. Jade I suggest you stay here."

So she had noticed. "No I'm coming," I said. "And I know a better way to get out of here. Just follow me." Max didn't seem to want to trust me.

It was Iggy who finally agreed. "Alright just tell us when to go," he said.

I nodded. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the way was clear. "Now!" I said. I grabbed Iggy's hand and jumped over the booth. The rest of them followed me as I headed for the stairs that lead to the second level of the restaurant. "Stairs," I told Iggy so he wouldn't trip.

Once on the second floor I headed straight for the emergency exit. I throw the door open and looked behind me. I saw that more erasers and snakes had gathered and were chasing us. I herded everyone out the door and the slammed it shut and tried to lock it.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. They nodded. "Alright now we need to go down…" I started.

"Hello Jade. Haven't seen you in a while," I heard someone say.

I looked over to fire-escape railing and saw Kelsie, a snake who hated me back at Krona. She was smiling at me.

I sneered. "Crap! What do I do, what do I do?" I asked myself. Then I remembered something. I pulled the bomb that Brandon had made for me out of my back pocket and the box of matches I always carried.

"What's that?" Nudge asked.

"Bomb," I answered simply as I saw the Kelsie and the other snake start to climb the fire-escape. I lit the bomb and tossed it on the floor under us where Kelsie was. The snakes started coughing and passed out soon after. I sighed in relief that it still worked.

"What the hell?" Max asked.

"Don't worry their still alive but they'll be waking up soon so we need to get out of here," I said. I saw a dumpster on one side of the escape. We weren't that high up, we'd be able to jump and not get hurt.

"I think we can jump into the dumpster and not get hurt," I said and turned around.

"Wait why are you helping us. And who were those girls?" Max asked.

"I'll explain later but now that bomb will be wearing off in a few minutes and they will most likely be able to break down that door soon," I said. "Now go!" I yelled.

Angel shrugged and jumped into the dumpster. Gazzy and Nudge soon followed. Max and Fang jumped next which left Iggy and myself.

"Jump," I told him.

"Not without you Jade," he said being stubborn. I sighed and pushed him over the side. I jumped in after him.

Iggy and I got out of the dumpster and saw everyone waiting for us. "Where to now?" Angel asked.

I heard cracking and looked up. The door was being banged against and was starting to break. "I know just follow me," I said and then ran out of the ally with everyone else following. _I guess I'll have to tell them about my wings sooner rather than later,_ I thought.


	4. The Shelter

No one really like the subway but it was the quickest way to get though town without using wings. When we finally got to the station I need everyone looked confused.

"Why are we in this part of town?" Nudge asked. "I mean I understand Chinatown and the fashion district and central park and…" Fang put a hand over Nudge's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Because this is where my hideout is," I said as I walked to the fifth house. I lead everyone into the ally next to the house. I went to the fire-escape. "This way," I said as I climbed to the second floor.

I knock five times on the window waited a second then knock twice more. I waited. The window opened to reveal Kim.

"Thank God your alright," Kim said. "Come in." She backed away and let us in.

"Come on," I told them. I went in through the window with everyone else following me.

"Now what's going on?" Max asked as I shut the window and double locked it.

"This is my hideout. I started it with Kim and her brother Brandon about a year ago. Now we try and find people like us who need a place to say," I explained as I walked to the living room of our run down building.

"What do you mean people like you?" Fang asked.

"Jade!" I hear someone yell. I turned and saw Andy on the back of the couch. He had his black and brown wings spread out and was trying to fly. Andy was only six so his wings were fairly small.

I looked at the Flock, I now recognized them as this remembering the whitecoats mentioning them. They were all staring wide eyed at Andy and now looked at me.

I turned back to Andy. "Hey get down you'll hurt yourself," I told him. Andy nodded, got down from the couch and pulled his wings back in.

"I'm glad your back," Andy smiled then ran off to find someone else to play with.

I slowly turn to the Flock. "I know you guys have wings and now you know my secret," I said.

Max was the first one to speak. "How?" She asked.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "You might want to sit," I said. They sat. "I was taken away from my mother when I was born. They gave me avian DNA and I grow wings. I lived there until I escaped when I was thirteen. Then I flew to New York and meant Kim and her brother Brandon. After that we created this shelter for winged kids that had no place to go."

They nodded. "Who was that girl that knew you?" Fang asked.

"Her name is Kelsie she's what I call a snake. Her DNA was mixed with a snake's. So I guess you could say she is like you erasers," I explained.

"Jade it's time to make dinner," Kim said walking in.

I nodded. "Kim this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Guys this is Kim," I told them.

"Nice to meet you," Kim said. "Come on Jade it's time to make dinner."

I nodded and she walked off. "Just get comfortable I'll be back after we're done making dinner," I told them.

"Iggy why don't you help your good at cooking," Angel suggested.

Iggy blushed but nodded. I grabbed his hand and felt that spark again. "The kitchen's this way," I smiled trying unsuccessfully to ignore the shock.

Kim made spaghetti for dinner, with was special since we didn't really have a lot of money for food like spaghetti, then me and Iggy made dessert, apple pie.

We got into a flour fight when he "accidentally" flung flour in my face. It was funny since we walked out of the kitchen laughed and white faced. Most people just looked at us like we were idiots but we ignored them.

"This is great Jade," Nudge said as she took a bit of the pie Iggy and I made.

"Thanks but it was all Iggy," I said.

"No it was Jade I can take no credit," Iggy told them.

"Well whoever made it, it taste delicious," Brandon said who was sitting next to Gasman. All of the Flock had made friends with someone from our shelter. It was nice to see them all with new friends.

After dinner I tucked in the younger kids and went to go check on the Flock before I go to bed. I found them sitting in the living room.

"Hey that's a pullout couch and we have some extra blankets if you need them," I said already heading to the closet to grab the blankets.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Max said.

"It's cool. I'm just helping out friends," I told them. I looked at the clock. _Crap. Almost nine,_ I thought. "Well good night," I said then ran upstairs. They couldn't see this. This was one secret that I had to kept.


	5. My Secret

**4 chapters in one day! I better be getting alot of reviews for this!**

* * *

I ran to up the stairs and to the next floor. I opened the door to the room I always went in when this happened and then went to the counter. I grabbed the blankets I stashed up here, since it would be cold tonight, and hugged myself. I hate full moons they bring out the monster in me.

I started crying as I realized I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this. I can't tell Max, I still haven't told Kim, and worst of all I can tell Iggy.

Ah Iggy. I was starting to like him. No I knew I liked him. He was the first person I felt connected with. He understood me. Sadly my dream last night had told me it would never work with us. It proved that no one could know what happen to me on full moons. No one could know I turned into an eraser.

I hated it. It's only been happening to me since I moved to New York but it still happens. On the night of a full moon my face grows hairy and my fingernails turn into claws. I am a disgrace!

"Jade. Jade are you up here?" Crap Max! She can't see me like this.

"I don't think she's up here," Fang said. They were right outside the door. Oh God what am I going to do?

"Let's just look and see if we can find her," Iggy said. Oh no! Max, Fang, and Iggy could my life get any worse!

The door began to open and I turned so no on could see my face. I hid my hands and any exposed skin in the blanket so they wouldn't see the hair or claws.

"Jade there you are," Max said. "Why are you up here?"

"I just want to be alone please leave," my voice cracked at the end ruining my performance.

"Go. I'll talk to her," Iggy whispered, but my eraser ears allowed me to hear it.

I suppose Max and Fang nodded because soon Iggy was sitting next to me. He put his hand out for me to take it but I ignored it. Annoyed he tried to find mine, but I moved far enough away to where he wouldn't be able to reach me.

"Jade why are you doing this?" He asked frustrated.

"Because I'm embarrassed," I admitted.

"Jade why are you embarrassed, you're perfect. Smart, nice, funny, and from what I can guess, beautiful," said Iggy.

I laughed at the way he said it. "I just can't talk about it Iggy," I said.

He sigh, "Come here."

I shook my head. "No."

"Jade come here or I will come to you," Iggy threatened.

Not wanting Iggy to get hurt I stood and walked over to him. "I'm in front of you," I told him.

He smiled and took my hand. He frowned when he felt the hair. "Why is your hand hair?" He asked. "And why do you have claws?"

I started crying uncontrollably. Iggy pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his chest. "It's okay," he muttered. "Just let it out."

Finally my tears stopped. I was now next to Iggy and he had his arms around my shoulders trying to calm me.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little I guess," I told him.

He nodded. "Now please tell me what's going on," Iggy begged me.

I took a deep breath. "Since I moved to New York when ever there is a full moon I turn into an eraser," I told him.

Iggy didn't answer for a few minutes. "Jade, I understand. I want you to know it doesn't matter. I'll help you through this," Iggy said. I nodded.

"Can I tell Max and Fang what's going on. They need to know why I'm staying up here with you tonight," he said.

Iggy felt me nod on his chest so he took his arms off me and went to talk to Fang and Max who were still in the hall. He can back a minute later.

"I set up a pallet on the floor so we'd have somewhere to sleep," I told Iggy. He nodded and sat down in the spot we sat before. I laid down next to him on the pallet.

"Thanks for staying with me," I said as he laid down next to me.

"It's fine. I'm here for you," Iggy said. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. We fell asleep like this within a few minutes.

_I was laying in the middle of a field. There was bright green grass all around me. The moon was full and the stars shown bright. I felt my face and realized that it was not hairy. I smiled._

"_Hello," I heard someone say._

_I looked up and saw Iggy standing in the middle of the field. His eyes were focused not distracted._

"_You can see!" I screamed jumping up and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you Iggy!"_

"_Thanks Jade," he said. Iggy pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Beautiful," he muttered. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine._

I woke with a jolt. My hand flow to my chest as I tried to breath again. Iggy stirred then sat up.

"You alright Jade?" He asked. I looked at him. His eyes were distant, but I still felt a pull. I leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back.

"Wow Jade. What was that for?" Iggy asked when I pulled away.

I smiled. "To show you that I like you and to thank you for accepting me," I said.

His smile widen. "I like you to Jade," Iggy told me. That made me want to jump for joy.


	6. Suspects

**So happy I'm back on this story because once I started writing I couldn't stop. Well I just want to know why no one is reviewing? Can someone answer that!**

* * *

"So you turn into an eraser during a full moon?" Max asked trying to clear everything up. We were in my room. The door was shut and I sat cross legged with Iggy's hand in mine.

"Yes that's right. It's been happening ever since I moved to New York," I confirmed.

"Well what was different when you moved to New York than before?" Fang asked.

"Nothing really," I said. "I did meet Kim and Brandon when I moved here but they couldn't have anything to do with it."

"I don't know about that. I've been picking up some weird vibes from Kim," Angel said.

"No Kim has been like a sister to me she wouldn't do this!" I had to defended Kim. She was my sister, not by blood but by bond.

"Jade you have to consider all the possibilities," Iggy said.

"Well I don't want to consider Kim as the reason for this change. She is a sweet person who would never harm someone she loves," I stated.

"Which leaves Brandon," Fang pointed out.

"No way. Brandon wouldn't do this either," Gazzy said.

"I agree with my brother. Brandon is a good kid I can tell," Angel said tapping her head.

"So who's messing with Jade then, if Brandon's too good and Kim isn't even a possibility?" Max asked clearly pissed off.

I sighed. "You can take a look at Kim but I know for sure Brandon wouldn't do this," I loved Kim but I had to give the Flock something to work with. I felt Iggy squeeze my hand and I smile at him grateful.

"So our suspects are Kim and Brandon?" Nudge asked speaking for the first time. Everyone nodded. "Who's watching who?"

"Fang, Jade, and I will watch Kim. You and Gazzy watch Brandon. Iggy and Angel listen in on both of them," Max said.

Everyone nodded and with that we stood up to leave my room. As she walked out the door Angel started to giggle. _Wonder why?_ I thought.

I was about to walk out the door when Iggy pulled me back in and leaned me against the walk. He then shut the door and turned back to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "We're supposed to be out there watching Kim and Brandon." I said their names with a sigh as I realized how hard it would be to spy on them.

"I just wanted to try something first okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Alright Iggy what do you want to try?" I asked.

He smiled. "This," he said. Before I could ask what he meant Iggy had kissed me. Out of instinct I put my hands around his neck and he put his on my waist. My hands twisted in Iggy's hair and our kiss deepen a little more.

Iggy was the one who broke the kiss. He pulled back breathing hard trying to catch his breath. I smiled as I caught my breath as well.

"That was worth being stalled," I laughed. Iggy nodded.

"Well we'd better get out there," he said. I nodded and we walked out of my bedroom hand in hand to see everyone staring at us. I shrugged it off and lead Iggy to a spot on the couch.

_Life's not so bad,_ I thought.

**

* * *

**

Well please don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Images

**This story is almost ending. Just a few more chapters. I plan on doing a squeal for those of you who wanted to know and it will have a lot more drama than this story.**

* * *

We watched Kim and Brandon for the next week and as expected Brandon did nothing out of the ordinarily. Kim on the other hand was acting very weird. She avoided being near the Flock as much as possible and she seemed to be looking at me odd. Today when I was alone she came up to me.

"Jade you shouldn't trust Iggy," Kim said.

I spun around shocked. "Why!" I asked. I know I had been careful enough to make sure no one besides the Flock knew about me and Iggy. But even the Flock didn't know how in deep we were.

"Jade don't do that innocent nice girl act with me. I know you've been seeing Iggy. I can see it in your eyes Jade your in love," Kim told me.

I blushed. _Damn Kim's good, _I thought. "How'd you find out?" I asked.

Kim shook her head. "Doesn't matter. But you need to stop seeing him," I was about to say something but she stopped me. "I don't care if your in love Jade the Flock is bad news. They'll ruin our lives so you need to get rid of them."

"No," I said plainly. "I owe Max. Besides they hardly seem dangerous."

"Jade for the kids safety get rid of them. If you don't I'm taking everyone and were leaving," Kim said then she turned and walked away.

I felt a pain in my heart. I felt for the closest wall and slid down it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into the dust on my jeans. The pain in my chest increased as I thought about all the kids leaving me.

Of course, I love Iggy and the Flock. But these kids are my life. They need me more than anyone else. I promised myself I would help them ever since I got to this horrible city. I promised I would help the people who couldn't help themselves.

I know I was doing this for Trenton, me best friend that never had the chance. First I promised that I would escape then I promised that I would help. I have to help. It's my only connection to Trenton. I never was a helper, I was a leader still am, but Trenton was a helper. So that's why I'm doing this, to prove to Trenton that I will find him. Even if he can't see me he can sense me and I can sense him.

When Kim threatened to take these kids from me it hurt. It told me I wasn't doing my job. That I need to be tougher and suck it up. That I needed to tell the Flock to leave.

"Jade we can't leave yet we haven't figured out what's going on," Angel said.

I looked up and saw her kneeling in front of me. I looked down the hallway and saw that Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy were standing down there. I looked back at Angel and mentally asked her where Iggy was. She nodded to my other side. I turned and saw Iggy there. I throw my arms around his neck and held him close.

"Jade are you okay? Angel said you were upset," Iggy said. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled back and touched my face. Yep there were tears. "Iggy I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I then stood up and looked at everyone else. "You guys have to leave."

Then the questions started. "Why Jade?" "What's wrong?" "I don't want to leave." "Were trying to help." I just shook my head repeating, "You have to go."

"No," Iggy said. I looked back at him and so did everyone else. "No were not leaving you Jade. You need our help more than ever right now and your not taking it why?" He asked.

"I don't need help you just have to go." My voice cracked before I finished.

"Jade it more than that," Nudge said. "What did Kim tell you?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. I was starting to get images in my head. I saw Brandon drowning and Ashley getting shoot out of the sky. I saw the Flock in cages about to be crashed and I saw Iggy dead on a metal table.

But worst of all, I saw Trenton with a dog collar on his neck. An Eraser pushed him down on his knees and he looked up at me. His eyes were full of sadness. "Why Jade?" He asked. "You could of stopped this. Why didn't you help me?" The eraser laughed and raised something in the air. The Trenton was on the ground and there was blood everywhere. He shoot him.

"NO!" I screamed. "Trenton!" I ran up to him but was pushed on the ground from behind. "Trenton!" I yelled again.

"Jade!" I heard the person who had pushed me down yell. "Jade are you alright?" I felt arms on me and I slowly started to get my vision back. I saw that Max was shaking me and everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What happened?" I asked. I was confused. I had seen the images but I didn't know if they were true or not.

"You started shaking your head they you screamed no and Trenton. Next thing we knew you were falling on the ground," Max explained.

I nodded. "Ow," I said. My head hurt. It was as if I had a terrible headache not like I hit my head.

Max laughed. "Headache?" She asked. I nodded.

"Who's Trenton and why don't you want us to stay?" Iggy asked. I froze. Trenton was a soft subject with me. _Tell them,_ something told me.

"Trenton was my best friend. We lived in the same cage together," I started. "When I was ten they took him away while I was sleeping. I haven't seen him since.

"The reason I don't want you to stay is because Kim threatened me that if I didn't get you to leave then she'd take the kids away from me. I can't do that, it's the only connection I have left with Trenton," I confessed.

Max pulled me into a hug. "Were here for you Jade. We won't let Kim take them away," she promised.

I whipped the tears off my face and pulled back. "Thank you guys, I needed this," I smiled.

"Jade," Angel said. I looked at her. "It's Kim. She's doing this to you. She causes you to turn into an eraser and see just causes the images in your mind. Jade she's ruining your life and now she wants to make sure we don't help you."

_**

* * *

**_

Please REVIEW!


	8. Goodbye with a Perfect Ending

**This is the last chapter of this story(tear). But don't worry I will be back so enjoy!**

* * *

I was dumbfounded. Kim couldn't have done this could she? Yeah she was capable of it but would she do this?

"She would and she is," Angel said.

I sighed. "I'll go talk to her now," I said. I got up off the ground and walked around the apartment looking for Kim. When I couldn't find her I asked Brandon.

"She's on the roof. Said she wanted to be alone," he said.

I ruffled his hair. "Thanks Brandon," I said then headed to the roof. I love Brandon he was like the little brother I wish I had.

I flow up to the roof once I got out on the balcony. I landed quietly. I was about to call Kim when I saw her talking on a… cell phone? Where the hell did she get that?

"I'm working on it," Kim said. I listened close so I could hear the voice on the other line.

"You need to get the Flock out of that house by tonight if you want the plan to work," I heard a hissing kind of voice. I've heard that voice before but where?

"Don't worry Kelsie I'll get them out by today. I've got her doing it herself so it will be easy," Kim snickered. _KELSIE! _

"Good we'll be by tomorrow so we can put Jade back in her cage," Kelsie laughed.

"Yeah I can't wait to see her face," Kim laughed then hung up. She put the phone back in her pocket then turned around. "Hey Jade. How long have you been there?" She asked.

I stalked towards her. "You lied," I said. "Your working against us. You caused my greatest fear to come true and then you tried to take away everything I had left."

"Now Jadey calm down. I did no such thing. You know I love you and this _place_," she said the word place as if it was acid.

Now I was in her face. "Stop lying Kim it just makes you more guilty." I then punched her in the face.

Kim put her hands over her nose as a reflex and took a step back from the plow. She whipped the blood off her nose. "You fucking bitch!" She yelled taking a swing at me.

I easily dodged which proved that she probably never fought before. I did a roundhouse kick and hit her stomach. She groaned but hit me in the shoulder as I turned back around from my roundhouse kick. Next I swung and hit her lip cutting it in half. Then she punched trying to hit my head and knock me out but instead hit my eye. I flinched.

Kim took advantage my pain and took off. She jumped off the building and took off. "Enjoy Jade!" She called as she throw something onto the roof. When it landed on the roof I saw it was a bomb. But it had a timer!

Kim started to fly away. I can either go after Kim or take care of the bomb and save everyone.

I ran to the bomb and started to take it apart. "I knew you didn't have to guts to go after me. Always worried about everyone else! That's why you don't deserve to be to queen!" She yelled then flew away.

Oh no this is one of Brandon's new bombs I didn't learn how to disassemble it yet! "BRANDON!" I called. "Brandon I need your help now," I called again. I heard banging as he ran through the apartment and jumped off the balcony.

Brandon ran over to me as he saw me on the roof. I heard more banging and guessed the Flock had followed him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kim, she dropped this on the roof and you haven't taught me how to disassemble this kind yet," I explained.

Brandon nodded and looked over to see with one it was. "Gazzy come over here I need a second pair of hands," Brandon said. Gasman ran over and did as Brandon said.

They worked together and easily took apart the bomb. "Nice Gazzy, fifty-three seconds that's a new record," Max said.

"That's a new record for you too Brandon," I smiled.

Brandon came over and hugged my legs. "Jade where's Kim?" He asked.

I bent down and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Brandon, Kim left. She was working with Kelsie," I told him.

Brandon sighed. "Jade can we talk. Alone?" He asked.

I nodded and looked back at the Flock. Nudge gasped when she saw the black eye I was sure was forming. Max nodded and led the Flock off the roof.

"What's wrong Brandon your usually so happy why are you down? I mean besides the thing with Kim," I wish I hadn't said anything after I did.

"Jade I get my sister. I knew there was something wrong with her ever since we escaped. But now that it's just you and me I want you to be happy Jade," Brandon said. "I want you to go with Iggy."

I shook my head. "You need me more Brandon. All of you need me more. I can't leave you," I said.

"No Jade. You need Iggy, I can see it. You guys really like each other. He's good for you Jade," Brandon said.

I sighed. "If I do go who's gonna take care of everyone?"

Brandon smiled. "Me, of course. I learned from the best remember."

I smiled back at him. "Yes Brandon you learned from the best," I kissed his forehead. "Now come on I suggest we move tonight."

Brandon nodded and we headed down back to the apartment. "Alright everyone we need to…" I stopped and looked back at Brandon. "Brandon will you explain to everyone what's going to happen please?" I asked.

Brandon got a big grin on his face and jumped up. He told everyone what to do and got them to start packing. When I was in my room filling up the bag I was going to bring with the Flock there was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Iggy.

"Hey," I smiled.

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you guys," I said. "That's okay right?"

"Yes! Of course! We'd love for you to come with us," Iggy said.

I smiled. I stood up and walked over to him. He put his arms on my waist and pulled me closer. I weaved my arms around his neck and said, "We that's good because now we can do this so more." I kissed him.

Lives good. I'm happy and will never be unhappy. I have love and a family and Brandon will be safe. This life is perfect now. It will never change.

I pulled back gasping for air. "Iggy I think I love you," I said.

Iggy smiled. "I love you too Jade."

Life's too perfect.

_**

* * *

**_

The End

**And that's the end of this story but I've already started the sequel for those of you who liked the story.**

**Oh! And the sequel's a crossover between my two favorite books. But it will most likely be up tomorrow so yeah that's about it.**

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
